The study was initiated in October 1969 with 1034 children in the first and second grades of nine schools located in Wayne County, North Carolina, an area that has negligible amounts of fluoride (F) in its supplies of drinking water. Following baseline dental examinations, in which the DMF surface index was used, the children were stratified according to certain variables and then randomly assigned to one of the following three study groups: Group A (controls) chewed a placebo tablet, rinsed their teeth for 30 seconds with the resulting salivary solution, and then swallowed the material; Group B followed an identical procedure using an acidulated phosphate-fluoride (APF) tablet that contained 1 mg. F; Group C followed the same paocedure as Group B except that, after at least 3 hours, the procedure was repeated with a second APF tablet that also contained 1 mg. F. The procedures were carried out each day in school under the classroom teacher's suprvision for a period of six years. Interim follow-up examinations were conducted in April 1972, May 1974, September 1975 and May 1977. Final examinations were conducted in May 1979.